


Playing With Fire Won't Get You Burned

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Kokichi, Dom/sub, Drunk Shuichi, Eating out, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Master & Servant, Omorashi, PWP, Praise Kink, Sub Shuichi, Top Kokichi Ouma, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Sex, bottom shuichi saihara, fluff at the end, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: He throws the other on the bed with a soft ‘flump’. Shuichi’s so pretty under him. His shirt is rolling up to reveal those adorable pink nipples of his, his legs are spread open nice and wide and on display just for Kokichi.The dom gulps.





	Playing With Fire Won't Get You Burned

**Author's Note:**

> AHh i NEED MORE BOTTOM SHUUUUUUUUUUUUU
> 
> top kokichi top kokichi top kokichi
> 
> i’m very busy with requests but i wanted to pace myself from TOO much fluff, so if you requested something then it will be out soon please be patient!!
> 
> thank you for your time

Kokichi and Shuichi are laughing and smiling on the couch of their house. Shuichi’s more than tipsy, not full-on dead drunk but definitely not sober. His face is adorned with a pretty blush. It’s a soft crimson dusting his face ever so gently.The detective places his wine glass (he keeps it classy) on the coffee table. His beautiful golden eyes meet Kokichi’s lavender ones. There’s something glittering in his boyfriend’s eyes that he can’t describe that’s almost as intoxicating as the alcohol he’s been sipping at.

Shuichi slowly moves his body so he’s flush against the purple-haired boy’s. Kokichi can smell the scent of wine all over his boyfriend, mixed with his normal sweet smell. “Kokichi…” He calls out. His throat runs completely dry. “Play with me...Touch me all over, I wa-want you.” Shuichi moans softly. His eyes are hazy and lusty and it’s the easiest way to the purple-haired boy’s heart.

Kokichi chuckles and brings the other’s lips to his and kissed feverishly. He slides his vodka flavored tongue inside the other’s mouth and mindlessly moves it around. He easily lifts the other and carries him to their bedroom. 

He throws the other on the bed with a soft ‘flump’. Shuichi’s so pretty under him. His shirt is rolling up to reveal those adorable pink nipples of his, his legs are spread open nice and wide and on display just for Kokichi. 

_ The dom gulps. _

Shuichi’s already super-sub by now, that usually happens when he’s drunk like this. So easy to torment. He begs so nicely always. He’s so fun to play with. 

“Now then my little Angel...you ready to play?” Kokichi asks coy and cool as ever. The blue-haired boy nods and places his hands above his head. “Wow, you’re already _ sooooo _ready to be toyed with huh Babe?” 

Shuichi nods vigorously. “Yes, Sir.” He whimpers out, his voice wavers ever so sweetly, and he sounds so ready.

The leader chuckles darkly and opens the nightstand drawer and grabs out the pair of silver metal handcuffs. He climbs on top of his boytoy and cuffs his hands together, skillfully managing to not touch his squirming boyfriend. Next comes the blindfold. He slips it carefully over Shuichi’s gorgeous golden irises and smiles and his handiwork.

“Good boy.” Kokichi praises. His thin fingers pushing those gorgeous dark blue locks of hair out of the detective’s face. “You remember the safe word?” 

“Stop,” Shuichi answers immediately. Kokichi’s glad that he’s responding immediately. Usually, Shuichi is bratty with him, refusing everything and fighting back. But drunk Shuichi obeys his every word. He says jump and his boytoy says how high. Just the way it should be.

“Now, time to be quiet my little Angel, okay? Not a single peep…” Kokichi orders lowly, walking up to Shuichi’s ear. “Or else you’ll be punished, we wouldn’t want that now would we, my pretty little _ pet _?” He emphasizes his point by biting Saihara’s right nipple.

The bluenette bites down on his lips harshly and nods his head no. He’s drunk by all means but he still understands what to do.

“_ Ooh! _ The reactions from you are just _ delicious tonight Angel. _” Kokichi purrs out, dragging his hands over Shuichi’s body. “So pretty.” He murmurs, practically ripping Shuichi’s shirt off. 

Kokichi trails his fingers against Shuichi’s adorable pink nipples. He sees the other squirming around and biting his bottom lip. So quiet and good. The Dom notices he’s squirming _ too _ much. _ Ah, he knows what’s going on. _ Kokichi sits on the bed in front of Shuichi and lets out his signature laugh. “I think you had a lot of wine, didn’t you, my love?” 

He sees the bluenette nod slowly. 

“I knew it! Looks like I guessed right. But I wonder, how would you feel if I did this…?” Kokichi presses his hand against Shuichi’s crotch and hears the other suck in a large breath and try to hold back a moan. “No way! Does my little plaything get _ off _on that?” Shuichi nods shyly and Ouma can see the blindfold is a bit wet from tears. 

“So what if I did this?” The Dom presses both hands to Shuichi’s groin and he almost loses it. He smirks and leans closer to his boyfriend. His slowly licks at Shuichi’s left nipple. Teasingly he toys with the other. “Gettin’ close to losing it, my little Angel?”

Another rapid nod. 

“Hm...I don’t think you’re _ quite _there yet. Let’s push you further.” Kokichi laughs darkly and pulls off the other boy’s pants. Leaving only his boxers. Kokichi presses two fingers against Shuichi’s needy pussy. 

“Mmnh-“ He tries to hold in a desperate moan but to no avail. 

“Oh? Didn’t I say not to make a sound?” 

Shuichi nods apologetically and his body language _ desperately _begs not to be punished. 

“I’ll let it slide this time, m’kay Baby?” Kokichi purrs, lapping at Shuichi through his boxers. He hears the other panting desperately and decides to let that slide too. He sounds far too cute panting. 

In fact, he sounds cute in general. Kokichi wants to hear drunk Shuichi more than anything right now. Kokichi brings his mouth to the bluenettes. “Alright my sweet. Let me hear you.” 

Shuichi let out a desperate and pathetic moan. “Sir-please.” He begs out, his voice wavering sweetly. 

“What are you asking of me?” The Dom asks nonchalantly, licking Shuichi’s pussy through his boxers and eliciting sweet, sweet sounds from the other. 

“_ Pleaaasee _ give me more! _ .” _He whines out. 

“Well, you asked _ so _ nicely.” Kokichi chuckles, peeling off Shuichi’s soaked underwear. “Wow! You’re so _ fucking, wet _Babe.” He breathes out, licking at his folds. 

“Ah-Sir!” The bluenette moans out, whimpering and desperately trying to still his hips. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Please.” He begs. “Please, please, _ please _ let me go-“ 

Kokichi decides he won’t torture the bluenette. After all, he had been so good tonight. Kokichi presses his lips to his Sub’s and shoves his tongue inside the sweet cavern. He swallows any moans and sounds Shuichi’s keeping in. 

The Dom pulls away and smiles darkly. His face is back in Shuichi’s crotch and he chuckles. “Okay, you can let go now my angel.” Kokichi hears a little whine from his lover and feels a hot, wet substance coat Shuichi’s pussy. A moan tears its way out of his boyfriend’s chapped lips. 

“_ Good boy. _ ” The purple-haired purrs out, lapping up the liquids Shuichi had released. He removes the blindfold and holy hell Shuichi’s eyes are _ dilated as all hell. _It’s an adorable sight.

After Kokichi was done he looked at the writhing mess that was his boyfriend. Blush painted upon his face, completely naked and adorable. Squirming and just waiting for Kokichi to do something-anything, while his hands were bound by the incredibly tight handcuffs. 

Kokichi runs his fingers through Shuichi’s hair lovingly. Then yanks his hair and forces Shuichi to kneel in front of him. Once he’s in the position that the Dom wanted, he unbuckled his belt and groans. Shuichi had already made him achingly hard. 

Kokichi sees the Sub lick his lips and look up at him pleadingly. “Neeheehee! What do you want baby?” 

“C-Can I please taste?” 

“What, you wanna suck my cock like the little slut you are?” Shuichi desperately nods up at his Dom, which makes the other chuckle. “M’kay, then get to it.” 

The bluenette nods his head and gives a test lick to Ouma’s cock. He moans at the friction, and at Shuichi’s face. He looks so innocent, but so sultry, and he loves it, revels in it. 

He feels himself being enveloped in his boyfriend’s warm mouth and moans. Kokichi balls his fist in Shuichi’s hair and gets a long moan out of the other, which vibrates against his dick. 

“Hm, I trained you to play so _ nicely. _My perfect little slut.” He praises, and hears another noise from the boy sucking his dick. Shuichi’s licking and sucking at all the right places. Kokichi doesn’t last any longer from his boyfriend’s ministrations. 

He grabs Shuichi’s head tightly and slams into his mouth, filling it with his warm and sticky cum. The boy moans around the sticky substance and waits for a command, his mouth hanging open for show.

“Swallow.” Kokichi commands sternly, watching Shuichi swallow the cum in one gulp. He then sees the bluenette open his mouth to showcase it’s gone. He laughs and kisses his boyfriend’s lips. “What a good boy you are. Ready for the main event?” He purrs.

Shuichi has been ready since they started kissing on the couch god he’s more than ready. “Y-Yes Sir.”

Kokichi slams into the lithe little body below him and hears his boyfriend practically _ wail _in pleasure. Kokichi doesn’t like using lube and neither does Shuichi. It’s better like this. With his boytoy lying on his back and looking into his Dom’s insane eyes. 

The room is filled with lewd sounds mostly coming from Shuichi. The noises won’t be the only thing coming soon the purple haired thinks. Kokichi being Kokichi, he gets bored of the position easily.

He pulls out of the boy and he hears a sad little whine. “Come here Shuichi.” He commands, sitting at the edge of the bed and waiting for Shuichi to follow. Once he’s close enough he grabs Shuichi and puts him on his lap. “I wanna be up close and see your face when I’m slamming into my absolutely adorable little whore.”

After that he pushes into Shuichi’s tight heat and groans. A high pitched _ keen _comes from his sub and it’s the most gorgeous thing he’s heard. 

“Hm, you haven’t gotten to cum yet, have you?” Kokichi chuckles, his hand coming to wipe Shuichi’s tears away. 

“N-Not ‘till Master...s-says. Wan’ be good boy.” He whines out loudly. Shuichi’s completely in sub-space now. 

The Dom brings Shuichi’s face to his and kisses him passionately. “Such and insatiable cock slut huh? Such a good boy for Master, always sayong _ just the right things.” _ At that moment Kokichi hits the _ perfect _spot that makes his Sub scream with pleasure. 

_ “Master-Master, can I cum now? Can I cum?” _

Kokichi places a kiss on his lover’s cheek. “Of course you can, cum for me my Angel!” 

Shuichi doesn’t need to be told twice, and he cums on the spot. Kokichi’s at his limit too. He pulls out Shuichi and throws the other onto the bed facing up at him. 

Kokichi towers over Shuichi. He feels powerful, but power_ less _ to the most gorgeous person in the world. He strokes his dick twice more and cums onto Shuichi’s face, to which the other gladly licks up. 

Kokichi unlocks the handcuffs and gets Shuichi comfortable and under the blanket, with his head resting on Ouma’s lap. They’ll clean up tomorrow. 

“You did so good my beloved.” He praises, petting Shuichi’s hair lovingly. “You’re the cutest you know that?” 

He hears the most adorable jingling sound coming from Shuichi’s lips. It’s his laughter, it sounds so sweet and serene. “Love you Master.” He says dreamily.

“I love you too my angel.” 

Kokichi can’t wait to get Shuichi drunk again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hey siri can i scream in all the languages


End file.
